


Pero mañana

by CSIBradley



Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: After they kiss, F/F, They can be friends tomorrow, fulfilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIBradley/pseuds/CSIBradley
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Pero mañana

Each tiny button posed as an obstacle to the porcelain skin underneath. Maite attempted to divide her time between lips and buttons but fumbled, trembling as Camino's lips caressed her jaw then slowly along her neck. The young woman smiled and sank her teeth into flesh.

"Damn it," Maite hissed, grasping unto the crisp white blouse, pulling Camino tightly against her. 

Camino's hands also pulled at her clothing, anchoring herself as she continued.

"You taste devine," Camino whispered into her ear.

The warmth paired with the words spurred Maite on, her wanton need driving her hands back to action. She pulled away and returned the gesture, greedily taking hold of Camino's neck, her tongue savoring the taste of Camino's skin. Pushing her back, Maite guided them to the chaise lounge, only pausing when she felt Camino lean into the arm of the furniture. 

The blouse landed on the floor.

"Eager?" Camino coyly jested. Dark, aroused eyes met hers in a chastising manner before a singular arched eyebrow challenged her lover's impertinence. With the flick of her wrist, the skirt pooled on the floor. Camino swallowed.

Maite slowly undid the buttons to her blouse. Camino's mouth opened and she panted heavily, matching Maite's intensity. The older woman spoke.

"Completely."

Camino's soul trembled as she allowed her slip to fall to the floor. There she stood, in the nude, open and unyielding before her lover. She bit her lip, core quivering, as she awaited Maite's touch. Yet, instead, the artist's eyes feasted upon her naked truth, revering the woman's presence.

"Marvelous," Maite sighed as her eyes traversed her body. Camino panted.

"Maite." Camino's cheeks burned crimson.

Suddenly their lips met. They kissed and they panted, each swipe of their lips setting afire the other's soul. Camino moaned. Maite lowered her with care to the chaise, coming to rest between Camino's legs. 

"You are my light," Camino whispered between their kisses.

"No," Maite spoke, her lips coming to travel along Camino's neck.  
"You are a flame," she pressed kisses to heated skin, "and I," she traveled along Camino's collarbone, "merely the kerosene," she added, coming to cup a firm breast in her hand.

"Oh," Camino moaned, her body arching into the touch. Onward Maite continued, pressing errant kisses along Camino's angelic skin: along her breast, ribs, waist, hip, and all the way to the junction between her thighs. Camino grabbed Maite's neck when her lips took purchase of her sensitive skin so close to her apex.

Maite's hands came to rest upon each breast, the pert mounds giving under her ministrations, nipples taut against her palms. Camino's legs rested around her torso, feet pressing earnestly against the chaise.

"Don't make me wait," Camino panted as Maite kissed the inside of her thigh. 

Maite watched Camino's face as she gave a broad stroke of her tongue against her lover's core.

"Mait-," Camino gasped, back arching as the new sensation took hold of her body. Maite repeated the action, Camino moaned again.

She languidly brushed her tongue against her lover several more times, each time pressing harder as her own arousal built.

Camino mewled, head thrown back in ecstasy as a familiar sensation returned to her abdomen. She gasped and grabbed a hold of the chaise. She rolled her hips to meet each stroke of her lover's mouth.

Maite's hands released her breasts and grabbed onto her hips, where she pinned Camino firmly to the chaise. 

"You remind me of the sea," Maite confessed, wrapping her lips around Camino's swollen flesh. Camino groaned as Maite lavished her with attention. She released her and began speaking again.

"Abundant with motion," she posed two fingers at her opening and teased her lover. Camino sobbed with pleasure. "Refreshing," Maite placed a kiss between her legs. She filled her, pausing momentarily, watching the contours of pleasure on Camino's face-- God she would never tire of the beauty. "Savory," she added with another swipe of her tongue and Camino's core clenched around her fingers. 

"Please," Camino begged, her hands scratching against Maite's back, encouraging her to continue. 

And she did.

Camino's eyes lulled shut as talented fingers brought forth her physical desires. If only either of them could capture their woven intimacy on canvas, to serve as a visual oasis to fill the void in the other's absence. If only Maite could take her to bed, lavish her until the morning hours, fall asleep in her arms, and awake tangled and satisfied. It made Maite ache, her movements coming faster and more desperate.

Camino moaned and whimpered, her body responding favorably to her lover's actions.

"Yes," she gasped, "oh my God, yes."

Maite moved faster. Without restraint, she feasted and orchestrated her lover until Camino gasped and arched; body taut with pleasure before finally releasing in full ecstasy, quivering in her lover's arms. 

Slowly, Maite moved up Camino's body, placing errant kisses as she went, caressing and memorizing to replicate her seraphic essence in clay.

They shared a kiss. Camino's hand came between them and pressed Maite away.

"The only way to survive the sea," Camino spoke, pressing the older woman prone to the chaise, "is to not fight it," she finished, coming to straddle the woman beneath her. Her loose hair flowed over her torso and curtained her breasts from view. Maite's mouth watered as Camino began rolling her hips seductively.

"Camino," she moaned, her hands reactively grasping onto her hips.

"There are legends of the sea," Camino recounted, her undulations mimicking waves rolling onto shore. "Of ship wreck and monsters." Her finger traced along Maite's clavicle, lowering herself over the prone woman.

"Ah, yes," the woman agreed, voice catching in her throat.

"And of Sirens," Camino whispered. Maite swallowed and gasped as Camino's hand slid against her thigh. She moaned and Camino smirked. Dropping herself lower she bit Maite's neck, her other hand moving past the bunched fabric.

"Luring the mightiest of sailors to their demise," Camino continued. Maite watched her lips form each syllable. "But," delicate fingers brushed between Maite's legs. "Perhaps they sought the company," she pressed and gave circular motion, "of another." Camino emphasized her prose by entering the artist.

"My God," Maite moaned, her eyes shutting tightly.

"My muse," Camino praised. "My love."

Maite's body shook as pleasure coursed through her veins. Her abdomen clenched and her own ocean coated her lover's hand. Camino's eyes brimmed with excitement and awe.

"May tomorrow never come," she begged on labored breath before kissing Maite.


End file.
